Reflections
by cosmo-queen
Summary: Members of the Fellowship reflect on certain events in their lives. **Boromir added**
1. Frodo

****

REFLECTIONS by** _cosmo-queen_**

RATING: G

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything and anything Lord of the Rings related belongs to the biggest genius that ever lived, J.R.R Tolkien. Not me. (But you can't sue me for dreaming can you?) Perhaps one day I'll come up with a masterpiece of my own but for now, you'll have to make do with this :)

****

DISTRIBUTION: Please make sure you email me first otherwise I might cry :(

****

FEEDBACK: Be kind, be cruel, but make sure you review!!! Greatly appreciated!

****

SUMMARY: Frodo remembers distant memories from a time when his life was still simple. 

REFLECTIONS

When I was a young lad

My days were filled with joy

I did not worry about the world

When I was still a boy

My life was quiet and simple

I lived each day at ease

I did not toil for I had no troubles

I could do whatever I pleased

The morning sun would wake me

As its rays warmed the plain

I'd eat a fulfilling breakfast

And my routines would start again

Some days I'd spend with Bilbo

And we'd talk the hours away

Sitting in Bag End, recounting

Tales of yesterday

Other days I'd spend with friends

We'd laugh and eat and sing

Sam especially I loved

He was a loyal, funny thing

Or I would wander around the Shire

And lay upon green grass

Thinking about my lucky life

Hoping it would never pass

I would breathe the pure, sweet air

As it rode upon the breeze

Then sigh and listen intently

As it passed among the trees

I would listen to the songs of birds

And learn to understand

The language that I often heard

Ringing across the land

I would watch the sun sink low

And cast rainbows across the sky

Then the stars would twinkle and the moon would shine

And so my life passed by

And when I went to sleep at night

My dreams were happy and fair

The rising sun brought cheer and hope

As rest erased all cares

The leaves would drop, the snows would fall

But spring would bring new life

After warm summer, it was fall again

This season brought me strife

Until then, there had been no dread, no fear

My body had not known pain

My thoughts had not been filled with despair

Until I was beset with Isildur's Bane

Such memories are distant now

Like they happened an age ago

I'd dearly love to relive the past

But whether I will, I do not know

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started writing this when I went down south for a couple of days. The Australian country is very inspiring, especially at sunset. I finally decided to post it up and I was thinking of writing more, like perhaps Frodo's reflections for the entire quest or reflections of other members of the Fellowship. But it's all up to you. Yes, YOU. Whether you liked it or loathed it, please review. Please? 


	2. Sam

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything and anything Lord of the Rings related belongs to the biggest genius that ever lived, J.R.R Tolkien. Not me. (But you can't sue me for dreaming can you?) Perhaps one day I'll come up with a masterpiece of my own but for now, you'll have to make do with this :)

****

SUMMARY: Sam's feelings when Frodo leaves for the Havens.

REFLECTIONS

A sense of foreboding approaches

I fear the moment is near

An hour that I have been dreading

I think it is finally here

You are leaving the lands of the Shire

You are leaving the flowers and trees

You are leaving beautiful Middle-Earth

For the Havens over the Sea

So in our last hours before parting

I remember all that we have been through

The joys and the pains I have encountered

I experienced all of them with you

It seems so long ago since we started

The quest to destroy the One Ring

Passing through lands of shadow and wonder

Not knowing what fate would bring

Yet we fought the lands of Mordor

We walked into the very heart of Mount Doom

A memory which pierces my heart still

And fills it with despair and gloom

I know it is worse for you, Mr Frodo

And I wish I could ease all your pain

But your loyal, loving companion

Cannot compete with Isildur's Bane

Though I know that you have to leave now

I wish that it didn't have to be so

Middle-Earth is once again glorious

And yet over its shores you must go

Though I must accept you are leaving forever

And that you will never return after you depart

It doesn't stop the tears from flowing

And it doesn't ease the pain in my heart

To be honest, I feel very lost now

I feel as if I'm losing a brother

I'm not sure what I'll do without you

Since in the past we always had one another

The world is such a good place now

Lovelier than I ever thought it would be

Yet I will only feel empty

If you cannot share it with me

And now there is no more waiting

I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry

It's just that nothing could prepare me for something

As hard as the final goodbye

Your Ship passes over the waters

I'm left standing alone among the trees

And though now we may be separated

Maybe one day, I too, will pass over the Sea

Until then Mr Frodo, farewell

I return back to my family

But I beg you, to always remember

Your gardener, Samwise Gamgee

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't feel like going to bed early last night so I sat at my desk and wrote this. It took me an hour and a half so I felt pretty proud. That's pretty quick for me :) I found the part where Frodo passes over the Sea really sad and so felt inspired to write this. I've decided I'd really like to write more reflections for the major characters during certain times in the book. If there's any character or event you'd like me to do in particular, please tell me. Otherwise, I'll just continue like I am now, writing when I'm inspired. ANYWAY, whether you liked my poem or hated it, please review. Please? 


	3. Gandalf

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything and anything Lord of the Rings related belongs to the biggest genius that ever lived, J.R.R Tolkien. Not me. (But you can't sue me for dreaming can you?) Perhaps one day I'll come up with a masterpiece of my own but for now, you'll have to make do with this :)

****

SUMMARY: Gandalf's thoughts in Moria.

REFLECTIONS

We face the mines of Moria

A place of darkness and doom

A place which once was glorious

But now knows only gloom

Passing through abandoned halls

Makes me rather scared

Though I do not dare show fear

We are very unprepared

This place has been corrupted

By the power of Mordor

Evil creatures lie in wait

But how many, I cannot be sure

I look into everyone's faces

And I know I must be strong

I must make the right decisions

As I cannot risk being wrong

And now we come to three passageways

Of which I have no memory

No-one else knows what to do

For everyone relies on me

They all look up to me

What should I do? Where should we go?

They think I know all the answers

But some things, I do not know

Yet if I don't know the answers

Then what exactly do we do?

If I don't know the answers

Who do I look up to?

What would happen to this Fellowship

If I should come to fall?

Who then would be the leader?

Would there be any hope at all?

Walking deeper into darkness

I feel a sense of dread

I have a feeling something foul

Is lurking up ahead

Orcs have come and orcs have gone

And glancing at my friends

I see they think that we are safe

Yet I feel this may be the end

For out of the Shadows, a Balrog appears

And I realise my time has come

Swords and arrows have no more use

So I urge the others to run

And as I face this demon

I cannot see much hope for this Quest

But I know I must defeat the Balrog

If everything is to turn out for the best

I hear the screams, I hear the yells

But there's nothing I can do

I do not know what advice to give

Except to "fly, you fools"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is what boring Chemistry lessons make you do. Start writing LotR poems. If only in every Chemistry lesson I could write poems ^_^ And then my teachers kept talking and talking in History and Geography so while they were waffling on, I was writing. And by the end of Geography I was finally finished. On another note, thankyou so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope this poem is good too. But whether you love it or hate it, please review. Please?


	4. Boromir

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything and anything Lord of the Rings related belongs to the biggest genius that ever lived, J.R.R Tolkien. Not me. (But you can't sue me for dreaming can you?) Perhaps one day I'll come up with a masterpiece of my own but for now, you'll have to make do with this :)

SUMMARY: Boromir reflections before, during and at the end of the Fellowship.

REFLECTIONS

I grew up in a glorious city

Full of legends and stories and lore

Yet now all this glory is threatened 

As we are faced with the prospect of war

My father is a man of great splendour

Who people know as the lord Denethor

He instilled in me many morals and values

So that one day I can also rule Gondor

But in the meantime I must honour my father

I must defend Gondor with all my might

I cannot risk losing this city

So the only thing to do is to fight

The strength of Mordor keeps increasing

The enemy advances further each day

And in the midst of all the battle and fighting

I must leave Gondor and go away

I am going to the Council of Elrond

To be held in the Elven City of Rivendell

Elves, Dwarves, Wizards, Men and Hobbits will be there

But what will happen there, I cannot tell

Now I discover why I have been summoned here

To destroy the legendary One Ring

But I think that it is a gift

Who knows what good fortune it could bring?

We could use it against the foes of Gondor

We could finally destroy the Dark Lord

Glory could once again come to Gondor

And we wouldn't have to use shield or sword

They have decided the Ring must be destroyed

And I have promised to go to Mordor

Though I think they are doing the wrong thing

I must do what I must for Gondor

So we journey through lands of darkness

And a strange feeling comes over me

A voice urges me to take the One Ring

And lead my City to victory

Misfortune befell us in Moria

And I know that I must remain strong

But the voice is still whispering in my ear

Though I know what it's saying is wrong

It overpowers me, I try to attack Frodo

Though I fail, I know I have betrayed the Quest

So I try to redeem myself by fighting

Until I feel three shots pierce my chest

And now as I lay gasping for breath

And Aragorn comes into sight

I know that my life is now ended

And that there can only be night

I am sorry for all I have done wrong

I meant no ill but I've still caused great shame

I only hope that I can be forgiven

And that I won't forever be blamed

AUTHOR'S NOTES: These aren't as hard to write as I thought they'd be. This one I started writing in History and continued throughout my other subjects because school is just so boring (especially Chemistry!) Although I have to admit I did get a few bouts of writer's block. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. No-one reviewed Gandalf's reflections. I think he'd be offended ;) If there's any particular reflection you'd like to see, tell me in your review. Otherwise, toodles :) 


End file.
